A Gentle Embrace
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Those blazing beautiful eyes. That warm soft voice. A moment frozen in time- "Mako...you need to follow the script..." Wahhh Syo! You ruined it, I almost got them tempted into reading! "You do realize that you basically rewrote season 2 episode 4 with your own naration right? ...shut up. I did good god dang. Now hush and eat some popcorn its about ready to start! "ok ok."


A Gentle Embrace

 **Author Notes: YAOI! *Cough cough* Ahem, actually no not yaoi...especially since i don't like this possible pairing. HOWEVER, this scene from the anime replays over...and over...and over again so it must be written. I don't own Prince Sama :3 If I did...I'd make an oc and have her be dating Syo~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Come on Masa...let us help you nail that audition."** That was what Otoya Ittoki told him. What a fool he was. The red head had no idea of the emotional turmoil that bloomed from his heart. In order for STARISH to get some fame, he and his friends were given the task of getting the rookie award  'Uta Pri.'

But to do that...they had to get popular, and interact with the community. It was a surprise when Hijirikawa Masato was summoned by Saotome(his school principal and current boss.) Even more when he was told he would be auditioning for the main hero role of a japanese samurai drama.

His acting was perfect in all but one aspect...passionately embracing. He was overly serious, wearing a blank expression. To him relationships and public displays of affection such as a gentle hold was sacred. And of which had the greatest of struggle. He would not give up. There was too much at stake to even think of failure.

However he was mildly disturbed when learning that his fellow performer Ichinose Tokiya would be playing the part of the kind hearted maiden. GOing so far as dressing in feminine wear. **"Because of my acting you will succeed!"** Masato had high doubts but none the less pushed onwards.

Especially as the wise words from his deceased grandfather echoed through his mind. _'The performing arts, are not something done on your own. But rather done by all those involved, a group working harmoniously as one.'_

His eyes widen at the revelation. His mind was made up. He had to do this. He had to overcome this obstacle. Cecil happened to overheard voices in the practice room and was dragged to sit by Syo. Otoya and Natsuki behind him.

Along with them was Ren his back against the wall. They had the job of being the audience. They were simply examine the acting and give their advice and encouragement.

So alone those two shined. Hijirikawa stood, his back facing the kneeled kimono wearing heroine. **"My lord...I have always loved you."** Tokiya's deep gaze fluttering through.

Masato looked over his shoulder, cold eyes interlocking. **"I cannot return your feelings. It is best to forget about me."** He tears his dark orbs away. Closing them as his head tilts to the ground.

 **"But despite such, why?! Why must it be you?"** Emotion had climbed to it's peak as Ichinose's eyes sea blue eyes trembled. Tears leaking through, gentle gliding down. **"How can you risk your life like this?"** He quietly sobbed.

Shocking not only our brave hero but our audience. **"Wow...Tokiya amazing."** Mouths were opened as they stared at their experienced actor. According to the script, Masato was to now hold his princess in a strong meaningful grip. As if he could not bear to witness those falling clear crystals.

Does he do that? As much as the yaoi fangirls would love such...no. Instead he's paralyzed, unable to move and therefore ruining the moment. Tokiya drops his crocodile tears, looking a bit irked. **"What are you doing? You're supposed to follow the script."** Ashamed the blue haired teen apologzes.

 **"Let's try again!"** Tokiya was determined to get the desired results of the intense hug. His acting was flawless, he would not surrender and lose his pride as an actor because of his partner. He would MAKE Hijirikawa Masato hold him and nail this auditon if it was the last thing he'd do.

The lines were memorized as they went through it time and time again. The words were passionate, the movements were graceful. Leading to this final moment. Now as Tokiya and Masato intertwined their hands. He made his move, moving his arms close to 'her' body. He struggled, badly shaking.

The others watching in anticipation, shouting in excitement. **"Yes you can do it! Overcome the hurdle of Embracing!"** A few more inches and...He fails. Falling onto his knees away from his princess.

His knuckles forming a fist . **"I'm sorry. I cannot embrace you Ichinose."** Everyone's mouth dropped again...this time in disappointed. Tokiya was stunned. Out of everyone he was the most upset about the situation.

 **"H-how...my acting was perfect! Why not!?"** The lights turned back on. **"Damn he was so close."** Syo stretches his limbs falling back into his seat. A miasma of negativity surrounded both performers...as both had failed in their duties. They took it hard. **"Now what do we do?"**

The end :3

 **Author Notes: Pff...ahahahahahaha! God that never gets old~ I feel back for them but wow. This episode was perfect in my opinion. I swear I was ready to die.**

 **I hope you all are loving this just as much as I am. Also is it true that season 3 is out, please tell me if it is so and maybe where i can watch it ^_^**

 **Alright so you people know the drill. If you like and fav/follow/review I'll be very very happy~ If not well...i'm sorry. But I enjoyed this story~ Tchao for now.**


End file.
